


Love is a Powerful, Stupid Thing

by AConfusedBean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lyrics from EXO’s ‘Lucky’, M/M, song-inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Kyungsoo never really understood why his friends acted the way they did around their significant others. Then he met his own.





	Love is a Powerful, Stupid Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic so I decided to start with something easy and fun. Enjoy!

 

Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you consider things you normally wouldn’t consider.

Kyungsoo first discovered this when he saw the normally calm and collected Junmyeon start freaking out about where he and Yifan should have their Valentine’s Day date. According to the older, their tradition was to do it at a small cafe where they first met. But Yifan had been wanting to check out a Chinese restaurant that just opened for a week now and Junmyeon wasn’t sure whether he should break their tradition or not. It was very stressful for him.

“Just pick a place!” Kyungsoo finally snapped.

“But Soo!” Junmyeon protested. “It’s not that easy!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and went back to studying. He had an exam tomorrow.

  
                                *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you do things you wouldn’t normally do.

Without it, Kyungsoo knew for a fact that Sehun would’ve stayed home. But no, he had gone to see Luhan’s band performance since the older played the flute in their university’s band. Not wanting to be alone, the group’s youngest had demanded that the rest come with him to “support their hyung”, as he claimed.

The others weren’t going to give in that easily and to test to see how much Sehun wanted them to come, they forced him to do aegyo—which the maknae absolutely despised doing, by the way. But he knew it would make Luhan happy to see his friends supporting him for his solo, so he did it. After teasing him for being so cute, they all put on fairly nice clothes and went to attend the concert. The rest had to admit though, it was endearing to see their second oldest friend’s smile light up on his face as he saw all of them. What wasn’t endearing to see was when Sehun had kissed him, turning what was going to be an innocent peck on the lips to something a little more suitable for the bedroom.

“Ew hyung, get a room!”

Startled at the sudden voice, the group realized that there was a tall man standing near them. Luhan flushed a bit but didn’t apologize.

“Guys, this is Chanyeol, he was the one on drums,” Luhan introduced.

“You did really well, that was my favorite part,” Baekhyun said, grinning.

Luhan coughed pointedly.

“Other than Lu’s solo, of course,” Baekhyun amended.

Chanyeol laughed. “Nice save.”

“We had plans to go celebrate at a bar, want to join us?” Junmyeon invited.

Chanyeol thought for a bit. “Sure, don’t have anything pressing I need to do so I don’t see why not.”

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, who hated loud noises, Chanyeol seemed to click the best with Jongdae and Baekhyun, the two loudest members of the group. The taller fit right in among them and Kyungsoo was sure even Junmyeon was regretting letting them meet. Luhan looked surprised that the usually laidback tall giant was getting so hyper around the other two. Kyungsoo sighed as he took another sip of his drink. It was going to be a long night.

  
                                 *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you sacrifice things you didn’t want to sacrifice.

For example, one’s dignity.

Tao liked to pretend that he was brave when in reality, a cockroach sent him screaming for someone to kill it. However, he was—as their friends said—whipped for Yixing, who only had to smile for Tao to melt into a disgusting puddle of goo. So when Yixing wanted for Tao to go with him into the haunted house at the fair, Tao had—very reluctantly—agreed to go. Jongdae and Baekhyun snickered, taking amusement in their friend’s pale face as Yixing practically dragged him to the line.

Chanyeol, being a good friend (though it was most likely because he wasn’t close enough to them to be mean yet), had offered to go with them. It was almost funny how quickly Tao agreed. With Chanyeol going, Baekhyun and Jongdae wanted to go as well. Jongdae begged his boyfriend to go with him and Minseok, never able to deny his boyfriend’s puppy eyes, agreed. Besides, neither of them got scared easily so it would be more amusing to see Tao freak out.

It ended up with all of them going, the group too big to all go in at once and they had to split up in groups of four to go in. Jongdae and Minseok ended up going with Yixing and Tao due to Tao insisting that they go with him since they weren’t scared easily. They went first and the other eight snickered as they heard Tao’s terrified screaming and Jongdae’s loud laughter only ten seconds in.

Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongin, and Baekhyun went in as the second group. They heard screams and even a few curse words, but not to the extent of Tao and Kyungsoo was positive that it was Yifan spilling out all the cuss words. He also knew that Junmyeon was probably scolding his boyfriend for each one that came out of his mouth.

In the last group was Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, and himself. Kyungsoo was in the middle of Tao and Minseok and Jongdae on the level of being spooked. He still got scared, but there was also the chance that he would accidentally punch the thing that popped out at him out of reflex. And that’s exactly what happened. A hand out of nowhere suddenly grabbed him from behind and he let out a loud curse, instinctively turning to strike out at whatever scared him.

The person in the mask groaned, doubling over and clutching their stomach. Sehun and Luhan were laughing while Chanyeol looked amazed and Kyungsoo tried to apologize to the man.

“Sorry about that, it’s habit,” he explained, feeling awkward as he patted the person.

“No worries,” the masked employee wheezed. “Just...let me catch my breath. Go ahead.”

The group of four continued on with Kyungsoo apologizing one last time. The shortest of the group looked curiously at the tallest as Chanyeol inched closer to him.

“You seem like the perfect first line of defense,” he explained at Kyungsoo’s questioning gaze.

Kyungsoo shrugged and went along with the group, not paying any heed to the little follower he picked up. Later, when they met up with everyone, they saw that Tao was really silent and pale, clinging onto Yixing. To get him to laugh, they recounted their incident in the haunted house.

“Satansoo makes his appearance,” Jongdae snorted. “Poor guy.”

“Tao just screamed at that and it wasn’t even him that got grabbed,” Minseok teased the taller. “Jongdae felt the hand on his shoulder, turned, and shook hands with the guy. Left him so confused.”

“The first thing in establishing dominance is a firm handshake,” Jongdae said.

“I don’t know, I’d say that being rough establishes dominance pretty well,” Luhan said, sending a wink at Sehun.

“We totally didn’t need to know that,” Junmyeon said flatly.

The group made their own comments and despite the question, Luhan wouldn’t give away who topped in their relationship. Kyungsoo couldn’t care less, he was too busy gazing at the caramel apples that seemed to be calling his name.

  
                                *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you feel things you wouldn’t normally feel.

It also made Kyungsoo realize something he hadn’t even thought of before. He had no idea that he could be gay—heck, the thought of being bi didn’t even cross his mind. He’s had girlfriends in the past and always considered himself straight, but none of them made as much of an impression as Chanyeol did and they only knew each other for six months and haven’t even dated.

He’d notice that Chanyeol seemed to pay more attention to him after the entire haunted house fiasco. The taller would chat with him more, tease him more, and even showed a bit of a clingy side that Baekhyun and Jongdae both had. Either they rubbed off on him or he had it and didn’t show it yet. Either way, Kyungsoo couldn’t find it annoying.

That’s what confused him. He wasn’t one to be all touchy-feely but with Chanyeol...let’s just say he put up with it more than he did with Baekhyun and Jongdae. Which made the question pop into his mind: could he be developing feelings for Chanyeol? That was stupidly easy to answer: of course not. If Kyungsoo was gay—or even bi—why did it take this long to figure out? And why hadn’t he felt this way about other men before?

Maybe it’s because you haven’t met anyone like Chanyeol before his mind supplied.

Yeah, nice try he scoffed back. What is this, a love story?

Maybe he was just biased, Chanyeol was much nicer and less annoying than Baekhyun and Jongdae. So he had favorites, sue him.

  
                                *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you agree to things you wouldn’t normally agree to.

At this time, Kyungsoo would usually be growling at anyone who disturbed him. It was finals week and he had to absolutely nail this exam. He could rest later but as of now, he had to study like his life depended on it. It wasn’t far from the truth, if he didn’t pass this final then his grade could drop and then his overall semester grade could drop and then he’d fail the class and then he’d have to retake it, causing him to be behind on graduation and that would mean another class which meant more money and—okay, breathe.

So when Chanyeol had knocked on his door, asking him if he wanted to go on a coffee run since it was so cold and snowing outside, he had surprised himself when he agreed.

“I could use the caffeine,” he had grumbled as his excuse but the way he felt like smiling when Chanyeol grinned at him told him the truth.

The two walked to the nearest cafe, each ordering something before sitting down and chatting about their classes and lives since they’ve all been too busy to hang out. Kyungsoo found it strangely relaxing and a good way to let his brain settle from all the studying. After finishing their coffees and pastries, they bundled up again and headed back out in the snow.

Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed when Chanyeol bent down to scoop up some snow. What he had noticed, however, was the sudden feeling of behind hit with something and the sound of something falling apart on impact. Spinning around, he saw Chanyeol grinning mischievously at him, already scooping up more snow.

“Park Chanyeol, you’re going to regret that!” Kyungsoo threatened.

A few minutes later and Chanyeol was laughing as he was being chased across campus with a smiling Kyungsoo running after him, snowball in hand.

Unbeknownst to them, Sehun and Luhan—who had been out for bubble tea—had saw them and stopped to gawk at the sight. Kyungsoo smiling while engaging in a snowball fight with someone who’s personality was his exact opposite during finals week? Now that was a sight to see and both Sehun and Luhan had to admit that it was a nice one.

  
                                  *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you go above and beyond for things you wouldn’t normally go above and beyond for.

Kyungsoo growled to himself as he crumpled yet another sheet of paper and threw it in the recycle bin next to his desk. He swore that this was more difficult than the exams he had to take.

He supposed that it was only a matter of time until someone from the group had noticed just how lenient he had been with Chanyeol: allowing the other to cling to him, not slapping him when the taller teased him, and overall being pretty relaxed around him. And of course it had to be Jongdae and Baekhyun to notice this first.

“Aww, does our Satansoo have a soft spot?” Baekhyun teased.

“He has been nicer to Chanyeol than he had to any of us,” Jongdae smirked.

Kyungsoo glared at them but it only served to amuse the other two.

“Dae, leave Soo alone,” Minseok called, not looking up from his phone. “Unless you want to come whining to me about a bruised limb.”

“But you always kiss it better Minnie,” Jongdae teased.

“As well as leave more.” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows.

SMACK!

“Ouch!” Baekhyun yelped, then he pouted. “Soo, what was that for!?”

“For being disgusting, now go away and leave me alone!”

Naturally, Junmyeon had to be like a mother and approached him the next day.

“Do you really like Chanyeol?” He had asked.

Kyungsoo groaned, rubbing his temples. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “I think so? I’ve never done this before with another guy.”

This led to a forty-five minute counseling session about “finding your true feelings in a journey of self-discovery”.

“You can’t just confess to him in a boring way!” Junmyeon said.

“Like how you confessed to Yifan?” Kyungsoo retorted bluntly.

“Yeah, and if I could do it again then I would. You need to make it special and memorable.”

“There’s a chance he doesn’t like me,” Kyungsoo argued. “I don’t want to look like a pathetic idiot if he rejects me.”

“He won’t reject you,” Junmyeon said confidently. “I would never steer you wrong on purpose and believe me when I say he follows you around like a love-sick puppy.”

Kyungsoo had to admit that Junmyeon was probably the most helpful of the friends and the one who would never purposely mislead someone.

“Alright, how do you suggest I do it then?”

“He’s a music major, right? You can sing and compose fairly well despite being a culinary major, put your skills to work.”

And that’s how Kyungsoo ended up cursing Junmyeon’s advice at 3:49 A.M. on a Saturday morning. At least he didn’t have classes but he did admit that maybe he needed some help not in the lyrics sense, but in the music part. Unfortunately, he didn’t trust the rest of his friends to help him out without mercilessly teasing him.

Kyungsoo groaned and banged his head on his desk. He thought about it for a bit before suddenly sitting up. There was one person who would be knowledgeable about how to compose background music and use the equipment to do so. He was a dance major, but he’s been in the recording rooms a few times and composed a few songs for fun. Kyungsoo made a mental note to ask Yixing for help as soon as it was an acceptable time to be awake and recording.

  
                                 *****

  
Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you braver for things you wouldn’t normally be brave about.

Kyungsoo wasn’t an attention seeker and liked to play things safe. He wasn’t a risk taker. What he was going to do was a big step out of his comfort zone with Chanyeol’s friendship on the line as well as singing in front of someone—something he didn’t like to do even around family. He planned to do his confession in private. He couldn’t imagine doing it in a public setting because no matter how good of a friend Junmyeon may be, there was always that chance that he had misread the signs.

It had taken three months of Yixing and Kyungsoo’s combined efforts of making the background music. Kyungsoo had insisted on writing the piece alone, which ended up taking two months with inspiration coming at random times. From there, it was a matter of making the tune in Kyungsoo’s head become audible through trial, experimentation, and error. But finally, he had finished it and it was ready to be presented.

He was a nervous wreck and could only hope that the hours of practice he threw behind it would be enough for him to not mess up too badly. It was a minute and thirty seconds—he timed it—long; long enough to be nice and to get into it and short enough that he didn’t have to compose a full song.

Yixing helped him set up the equipment in one of the studio rooms that they rented out. They made sure the microphone and speakers worked. Then, Yixing went to fetch their friend.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, stepping into the room.

Yixing flashed him a thumbs up before closing the door and leaving, silently cheering his friend on.

“Sit down,” Kyungsoo invited, though his nerves made him sound a lot more harsh than he meant to.

Blinking, Chanyeol obeyed, wondering what was happening. He had no clue what Kyungsoo would be doing in the studio rooms and he was interested on finding out. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, at a loss for what to do.

“So, uh, I guess I have a confession to make,” he started out, mentally kicking himself for making it so awkward. “I really kinda like you and would be interested in being a bit more than friends—if that’s okay with you. If not, tell me now so I can save myself the embarrassment.”

Chanyeol gaped at him, amazed at what he just heard. “No way, I finally broke through the Satansoo’s icy barrier?” He teased, smiling.

“Shut up and answer the question,” Kyungsoo grumbled, too nervous to appreciate teasing.

“Kinda contradictory,” Chanyeol said, still grinning.

“Chanyeol!”

“Alright! Yeah, I really kinda like you too,” Chanyeol replied, getting up to go hug the other.

“Sit down, I’m not done yet!”

Chanyeol lowered himself in the seat again.

“I wanted to make it special and you’re a music major, so I thought I’d sing a quick song as a way to confess,” Kyungsoo said, preparing himself.

He went over and switched on the speakers, Chanyeol twitching in his seat in excitement. The music started, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, getting into the feel of it. He let the realization that Chanyeol returned his feelings warm him up, making him happy and ready to shout his feelings to the world.

 

_Oohh, yeah-ah, mmhmm, yeah_

_Being born in the same country_

_Talking in the same language_

_We’re so lucky; it’s such a relief_

_Nothing is for certain in this world_

 

_On a day that I wore nice clothes_

_I met you like that, I was lucky_

_It’s because I did good in the past_

 

_I can call your name_

_I can hold your hand_

_Is the falling sunlight only shining down on me?_

_You can call my name_

_You can lean on my shoulder_

_Is the sky’s sunlight only shining on you?_

_Can you be that dazzling?_

_So lucky my love_

 

_So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am, hmm_

 

If Chanyeol was amazed then _,_ he was absolutely astonished now _,_ stunned into silence _._ It wasn’t a song he recognized _,_ did Kyungsoo compose it himself?

 _“_ Was...that a song you made?” He asked finally.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo was, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Kyungsoo that was amazing!” Chanyeol said, springing to his feet to go hug the smaller. “It was so beautiful! And heartwarming! And thoughtful! And God, it’s impossible to hear that and not be in a good mood after!”

Kyungsoo felt his face heat up at the praise, but in a good way. He turned off the equipment and tidied it back up again before leaving the studio.

“You never officially told me though, will you be my boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked.

“With the amount of effort you put into that, let’s marry already,” Chanyeol joked. “Definitely.”

Kyungsoo stopped and they faced each other. As if sensing the purpose of the pause in their walk, Chanyeol leaned forward and Kyungsoo met him half way. They kissed and the world was put on mute.

“I didn’t know you were gay though,” Chanyeol said, taking his new boyfriend’s hand in his own.

“Me neither really,” Kyungsoo admitted. “I didn’t realize until I got to know you. So you’ll be my first boyfriend.”

Chanyeol grinned one of his contagious grins and Kyungsoo was unable to help but smile one of his rare smiles. For the rest of the day, the two young men truly felt the sunshine shining down on them.

 

_Because you’re my first_

_Because this song is about you_

_I’m smiling like this, so only you can see_

_Are you looking at me right now?_

_I have a new dream_

_It’s to become a better man_

_Because your eyes that look at me_

_Make me run again more than anything else_

 

_So lucky, my love_

_So lucky to have you_

_So lucky to be your love, I am_

 

Love is a powerful, stupid thing. It made you experience things you wouldn’t normally experience.

But sometimes, that was okay.


End file.
